


Dulce Caramelo

by mitsuchawn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Café, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Lumity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), O AL MENOS LA ATRACCION, ahora puedo estudiar en paz, amity entra en pánico fácil, barista, barista Amity, el amor es real chicos, y luz piensa que es muy bonita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn
Summary: En donde Luz quiere relajarse tomando un café y Amity tiembla más de la cuenta al intentar prepararlo.Gay Panic Amity ataca otra vez.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Dulce Caramelo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les guste este pequeño oneshot que he estado escribiendo estas noches. Ahora que lo terminé puedo hacer mis apuntes de la uni en paz. Los tkm <3.

_Ah, la chica de las seis y treinta._

Era la hora en que esa chica de cabello castaño y piel morena entraba a la cafetería Starcking todos los días por las tardes, desde que abrió a principios de otoño a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto Hexside.

Dos minutos después se hallaba sentada en la misma mesa de siempre, la pequeña de dos personas en una esquina muy iluminada, con un _puff_ de color mostaza y un pequeño arreglo floral de margaritas de plástico sobre la mesa.

Otro minuto más; sacaba su computadora, supuso que para estudiar o… bueno, cualquier cosa que se pudiese hacer con un portátil en un sitio con internet gratis para clientes.

Y pasado 5 minutos dejaba sus cosas a un lado aprovechando que, además de ella, sólo hay una pareja más de ancianos junto al ventanal del sitio, acercándose al mesón mirando el menú con duda.

Sonríe, y los ojos le brillan con emoción, como si el café fuera la cosa más entretenida de la vida.

_Amity, enfócate._

—¡Hola!

—Bienvenida a Starcking, ¿qué vas a querer?

—Quisiera un… mmm…

Parece que hoy le cuesta un poco más decidir.

_Chocolate caliente, vanilla latte, ¿qué será esta vez?_

—¿Quieres que te dé una recomendación?

—Oh, ¡sí! Eso sería una buena idea —habla la chica de sonrisa radiante—. Siento que siempre pido lo mismo ¡pero es que son tantos sabores! —se escuchaba la felicidad en su voz.

Muy brillante.

—¿Por qué no pruebas el caramel macchiato? Café, leche, vainilla y caramelo, perfecto para el frío día de hoy—Amity, la chica tras el mesón, le dio su mejor sonrisa de vendedora mientras pensaba en lo bonita que se veía intentando adivinar qué contenía cada bebida en el menú. Vio como su clienta asentía y pasó la vista hacia la mampara con dulces y bocadillos.

—Un caramel macchiato alto, entonces, y un rollo de canela, por favor.

—Muy bien, ¿tu nombre? — _«_ _¡PERO SI YA TE LO SABES!_ _»_

Se maldijo mentalmente. Lo había escuchado tantas veces (y la había atendido más de la mitad de ellas) que su mano lo escribió de manera inconsciente en el vaso, pero _le gustaba_ mucho oírla decir su nombre. La ponía de buen humor.

La chica miró a Amity un momento y se acercó un poco más por encima del mesón, haciéndole un guiño.

—¡Luz!

Vaya, eso la tomó por sorpresa, lo suficiente para que el vaso en su mano volara por el aire de lo fuerte que lo apretó. Luz solo aguantó la risa y volvió a su asiento, pensando en lo divertida que era la joven tras el mesón, mientras que Amity recogía el vaso con sus manos temblorosas para preparar su bebida.

_Ay, me guiñó el ojo. ¿Fue un guiño, cierto? Claro que lo fue, o no. Quizás le entró algo una basura y lo cerró justo y ah- CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ, BLIGHT, NO SEAS ASÍ AAAAAAAH-_

Y es que hace mucho tiempo no tenía un _crush_ así, no uno tan fuerte y menos en una desconocida, además de algunas actrices que en su vida llegaría a conocer, al punto de que su mente no fuese capaz de formar una sola frase coherente y su rostro estuviera completamente rojo.

Hizo el café rápido y con cuidado, dentro de lo que podía. _«_ _Leche de coco y mucha espuma._ _»_ A la chica se le había olvidado mencionar que no tomaba leche normal (cosa curiosa, pero supuso que era porque conocía sus pedidos habituales), por lo que la cambió y al terminar decoró con un gatito dibujado sobre la espuma y dos galletas de chocolate a un lado del tazón. Completó el pedido y cuando la iba a llamar se percató de que hablaba por teléfono con alguien, por lo que sólo le hizo señas con la mano, temiendo molestarla y que viera su nerviosismo.

—Sí, mami, estaré de vuelta antes de las nueve. Sí. Ajá, ¿sólo un brownie? Bien, cappuccino alto. Ok, nos vemos luego, _te quiero_ —Luz alcanzó a cortar antes de acercarse por su comida. — ¡Gracias!

—De nada, Luz —sonrío la barista, dándose vuelta al darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre y, prepárense para esto: había rozado sus dedos. Oh, Amity lo hizo. _«_ _Amity, eres una tonta, fue solo su bonita mano, sólo eso_ _»_ , se repetía entrando a la cocina en pánico ya que una cosa era entregarle la comida como cliente, y otra muy distinta era entregarle la comida con las manos tan cercas una de la otra que pasara a rozarla.

Lo que no notó fue que la chica volvió a su asiento y tapó su rostro ardiendo con un libro, moviéndose de un lado a otro eufórica. Al parecer no era la única persona en pánico por el accidental roce.

Y el pequeño corazón dibujado a un lado de su nombre en el vaso.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que llegó al café y había casi terminado su reporte. El ambiente, el aire acondicionado, la comida y, no lo negaría, la linda barista que le atendía casi siempre hacían que sus tardes fueran realmente productivas y que le diera algo de pena cuando debía regresar a casa, aun sabiendo que volvería sin falta al otro día: la forma en que hablaba, su perfil, lo seria pero educada que era al atender y esos sonrojos que no pasaban desapercibida para ella cuando le tomaba su pedido eran un gran motivo para volver sin falta.

Guardó sus cosas y se fijó en que era la última persona en irse del lugar. Claro, ya casi no había luz de sol y vio como “Amity”, junto a otro chico hacían aseo y guardaban unas cuantas cosas. Se quedó un momento mirándola y levantó la voz para llamar su atención—: ¡Espera, Amity!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, hola! Perdón, digo, ehm, ¿q-qué necesitas? —La chica con cabello verde algo deslavado bajó la guardia y trató de mirarla calmada, aunque fue imposible con ese intento de sonrisa que colocó. El chico que le ayudaba se despidió con un grito que devolvió y ahí estaba, Amity Blight con su nuevo amor, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Lo siento, no quería moles-

—No, no, no molestas, nunca lo harías, ¡para nada!

Luz sonrió y se apoyó en el mesón frente a ella.

—Quería pedir tres cappuccino altos para llevar, y un brownie también. Sé que debí pedirlos antes pero perdí la noción del tiempo, ¡de verdad, lo siento! —La morena hizo un pequeño puchero y, vamos, ¿cómo se iba a negar a esa carita tan tierna que le veía arrepentida?

—Bueno, tienes suerte de que hoy me toca cerrar el café. Y te dije, no es molestia, no te disculpes. ¿Qué nombres coloco?

—Luz, Camillia y Amity.

—¿Eh?

—Pues… —Luz volvió a buscar sus cosas, tratando de evitar su mirada— es tarde, y hace frío, y pensé que quizás, sólo quizás y si tienes tiempo quisieras, bueno, un café te invito, ir, casa…—estaba empezando a mezclar las palabras, Luz, detente, eso no era bueno y empezó a reír nerviosa cuando Amity la interrumpió, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Es tarde ya, puedo… acompañarte camino a tu casa, si eso quieres. Y gracias, por el café, digo, realmente hace frío, esto me ayuda mucho.

Luz pestañó unos segundos, no pensó que entendería lo que estaba tratando de pedirle y se quedó mirándola embobada con las mejillas rojas.

—Eres más dulce de lo que pensé —dijo Luz muy bajito riéndose, aunque la barista la escuchó tan claro que estuvo a punto de derramar el café.

_«¡DEFINITIVAMENTE LA DULCE AQUÍ ERES TÚ!»,_ pensó Amity derritiéndose por dentro.

Quizás llegar un poco más tarde a casa ese día no sería tan aburrido como los demás. Y, sólo quizás, los siguientes tampoco.


End file.
